A kid Story
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Once again the trix are kids.


-1When Icy and Darcy went to school, Stormy stayed home. She had caught a cold and had a very big headache. After saying their goodbye's Stormy wandered aimlessly around the house.

Her sister Darcy was two years older then her and Icy three. Icy and Darcy were in the same grade, since Darcy could skip one. She always was the smart one of the family… Stormy was still in the third grade, only wishing to be able to skip, so she would be on the same level as her sisters.

She was starting to develop her powers just as her sisters did. Her powers could control the weather and because she controlled the electricity that came with an electrical storm, her hair went from nice and straight, like her sisters', to uncontrollable frizzy.

She didn't like the fact that she was so different from her elder sisters, but this was a fact that she was going to have to live with.

Stormy walked to the kitchen where her mom had left her some breakfast. After finishing, she went to the basement to practice her powers some more. She didn't want to do anything to draining, after all, she was still sick.

After a while of practicing, her sisters' finally got home. Stormy awaited them eagerly by the door but when the door opened, Stormy noticed something was wrong.

Icy was looking down at the floor, Darcy hung on her arm, glasses broken and her lip split…

"What happened to you?" Stormy asked, stepping away from the door to let her sisters in.

" It's fine Stormy. Go off and take the medicine mom gave you." Icy said scooting her little sister out of the room.

" But… I don't…" Taking one look into Icy's eyes Stormy did what she was told.

Icy and Darcy spent over an hour in the kitchen. Stormy was not allowed in so she went down into the basement for some target practice. When Icy and Darcy finally came out they sat down on the couch in the living room.

" I'm sorry they did that to you today." Icy said looking down at her folded hands.

" It's ok, I wasn't hurt." Darcy said making up a lie to try to make her sister feel better but seeing that wasn't working she said " I'm glad you came to my help though."

" Don't mention it." was all the ice witch could get out a single tear fell from her sky blue eyes onto her hands. She quickly wiped her eyes so that her sister couldn't see. 

" Should we tell Stormy?" ask the middle Trix as she got up.

"Yea… I'll go get her you just sit down and rest." Icy left the room. She came back in carrying Stormy on her back. " Ok, I'm going to let you go now." she said to Stormy letting go of her legs slowly.

"That was fun, but I'm dizzy now." The frizzy haired witch said holding head in her hands.

"Hey Stormy you can come sit by me." Darcy said patting the seat next to her.

"K" Stormy moved across the room and sat by her sister, and looked her over. "What happened to you?"

" I'm going to tell you if you just be patient." Darcy was starting to get a little annoyed with her younger sister. While they were talking Icy crept into a corner of the room hoping she wouldn't be seen.

"Today in school, I was going to my language arts class, but I was stopped in the hall by a older kid. He took my books and threw them, then, shoved me to the ground… and ….. He started to kick, and punch me. All the time he was doing that he kept saying that I didn't belong." Darcy didn't notice that she had started to cry.

"Then what happened?" Asked the youngest Trix while trying to fix her frizzy hair.

"Then Icy showed up, she… she was the only one willing to help me, but in order to help me she had to use her powers." Darcy was looking around for Icy but Stormy caught her attention first.

"Why didn't you use your powers Darcy? I've seen you practice them your very good." Stormy was now leaning very close to Darcy, and giving her a strange look. Darcy didn't want to catch Stormy's cold so she moved away. 

"Because I was to afraid to use them. I was….. Helpless…."

"Ohhh… good thing Icy was there." Stormy said unknowingly hurting Darcy's feelings.

"Yeah..." Darcy didn't want to admit it but if it hadn't been for Icy going to her math class the long way she might have been seriously hurt.

"Speaking of Icy where did she go?" Asked Stormy getting up to look for her. "Icy, Icy where did you go?"

"I'm over here Stormy." Icy said stepping out of the corner. She was sad that her sister was beaten up by the others, but she was more horrified that she used her powers on someone. She usually didn't like to use her powers in public especially not on people.

"You ok Ice?" Darcy asked standing up.

"Yeah, I am. I think the fight kind of drained me…. Darcy…" Icy was looking at her feet a hidden tear fell to the floor. She quickly wiped her eyes before Darcy or Stormy noticed.

"Yes." Darcy replied putting her hand on Icy's shoulder.

"I… think I'm going to bed. Wake me up at dinner please" She couldn't say what she really wanted to say so she went to her room and laid on her bed. 

Before dinner Stormy got the chance to show Darcy her powers. So they went down in the basement. She lit up an energy ball and was tossing it back and forth between hands.

"Cool Storm, just be careful." Darcy started to inch away from her sister. She didn't know how well Stormy could control that power of hers.

"I will, don't worry." She shifted over to a mirror and made another energy ball. "Watch this." Stormy threw the energy ball at the mirror and caught it as it came back at her.

"I can see you've been practicing, is this where you go every night?" Darcy tried to sound as cheery as possible, but the memory of the day still made her uneasy. She had never seen Icy like that.

"Kids, time for dinner" Darcy and Stormy heard their mother call out from up stairs. By the time Darcy and Stormy got to the kitchen there mother was already to leave.

"Where you going mom?" Stormy asked as she sat down at the table.

"Out! Icy's in charge." Their mother called out as she shut the door. She often only came home to eat and sleep leaving Icy in charge. This is something the two younger Trix were going to have to get used to. 

"Icy, time to get up." Darcy called from the kitchen. Icy never got to sleep she kept replaying the days events over and over trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Why?" was all she could say before Stormy walked through the door without knocking. She fell on the ground. Icy quickly jumped up." Are you ok?" She asked trying to help Stormy off the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine I think that medicine made me a little woozy." She said as she propped herself up against a bookshelf. "Didn't you hear Darcy? It's time for dinner."

" No I didn't, sorry, I'll be there in a sec." Icy said once again scooting Stormy out of the room.

" Ok but hurry or its gonna get…." Icy shut the door. " Cold. Ok hurry up in there." Stormy went into the kitchen to eat.

" I will" Icy said not knowing if Stormy heard her. She straightened her bed and fixed the pillows some had fallen off from the thrashing Icy did trying to get to sleep. After she was done she went into the room to eat with her sisters.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a strange sight. Her sisters were actually getting along. She usually had to separate them, but tonight they sat there quietly. It was eerie not to hear them fighting, but Icy went along with it, enjoying a quiet dinner for once.

After dinner they went into the den to watch TV, and hang out.

"Hey Ice, I never got to show you my powers, I've worked on them all day." Stormy said getting off of the couch.

"You worked while you were sick?" Icy asked concerned. She didn't like that her youngest sister was working when she was the most weak.

"It wasn't really work." She held up an energy ball and flung it at a nearby mirror and caught it just like she did when she was showing Darcy.

"That's nice." Icy said fixing her hair. She noticed Stormy's hair changed when she used her powers, but didn't really think much about it, her mind was on other things. "What do you think D?"

"I think it's excellent. Stormy is really coming to her powers." She said standing up to go give Stormy a high five.

"I think we should celebrate my amazing skills, with a party." The now very frizzy haired witch said jumping up and down.

"Sounds great." Darcy said also jumping. "We can use our magic and make this a really fun party."

"I'll provide the cool lights and sounds." said Stormy gleaming with pride.

"And I'll provide….."

"Wait" Icy said cutting Darcy off.

"What is it Icy." Darcy asked as her and Stormy walked over to Icy.

"I don't want to use my magic tonight." Was all she could say.

"Are you still tired." Stormy sat down on the couch and looked up at Icy.

" No, I just don't think I should use my powers." She replied looking down at the floor.

"Is it because of today?" Darcy asked concerned.

"Yeah" Icy put her hands to her face and ran to her room and shut the door. She put her back to the door, and sank down to the floor. She put her hands in her knees and Cried.

Stormy went to bed not to long after Icy did. Darcy was left up all alone. She sat and watched TV as the day replayed in her mind. "What could be bothering Icy?" she thought to herself. "Why won't she tell me what's going on, she tells me everything… Maybe she can't tell us cause she's too afraid, or maybe she won't tell me because she thinks I'm to young." a tear fell from Darcy's eyes. "Even my own sister thinks I'm to young." She sat there for a good hour before she went to bed.

Icy had a dream that night, of the day she had.

"Hey dork get over here" Some older kid called out at Darcy

"What!?" Darcy asked angrily she didn't want to be late for class.

"What's with the 'tude?" The kid was now blocking Darcy's way. He motioned for his friends to come over. "I think this little nerd needs to be taught a lesson. He moved closer to her knocking her books out of her hands. Then he pulled her away from the locker and shoved her on the floor. He started to kick her when Icy showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Icy said stepping in to Darcy view.

"Icy….." Darcy managed to say.

"Darcy, are you ok." she said going down to her sister and putting her hand on her head.

"Don't ever touch my sister." Icy said clenching her fist. She had never felt like this. She threw her hands out and froze the closest person to her.

"Hey Icy, sorry we didn't know it was your sister." The kid that beat Darcy up said. 

"I don't want your apologies." She said throwing her hands out and freezing two more of his friends.

Last but not least the boy who had first attacked Darcy. Icy was leaning over him as he cowered down to his knees begging Icy not to do what she did to his friends. She didn't care for his apologies when she froze him. When she was done she went over to her sister.

"Care to tell me what this was about?" Icy said leaning over her sister. She felt strange she had never used her powers on anyone, but she liked it.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Darcy said trying to stand up, but she fell back. Icy caught her as she was falling.

"What do you mean by that?" Icy asked putting her sister down gently.

"Well, that kid was begging you not to freeze him, and you did. I guess what I don't understand is why did you do it, the kid was obviously sorry why not just let him go?" Darcy was trying to get up again steadying herself on a locker she managed to look Icy in the eyes.

"Let's get you to the nurse." She said changing the subject. She didn't want to tell her sister what she was feeling. She put Darcy arm around her shoulder and the walked slowly to the nurses office.

Icy woke up in cold sweat. "Had it all been a dream?" she asked herself. She could here Darcy and Stormy laughing in the den. She walked out to see them watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey Ice your finally awake." Stormy said eyeing her sister. "You don't look so good, I hope didn't catch my cold." She said standing up to feel Icy's forehead.  
"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." Icy went to sit on the couch with her sisters.

"Was it scary, were there monsters!?" The youngest shouted getting closer to icy every word she said. "Or gross snotty boys?"

"Snotty….. Boys?" Darcy asked confused at the remark her sister gave.

"Yea. This boy in my class keeps throwing paper and Popsicle sticks at me." She said rubbing her head at the spot where the little brat's junk hit her.

"I think her likes you, Stormy." Icy said trying to cheer herself up.

"Now Icy what was your dream about." Said the middle sister trying to get things back on track.

"It was about yesterday…… you know Darcy." She said rubbing the top of her arm for comfort.

"Yea… all to well." Darcy put her hand on the ice witch's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

But before Darcy could say anything more their mother came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong mom?" Stormy asked trying to look cute in case she was mad at her.

"Nothing Stormy. Now go to your room I need to talk with your sisters." Their mother said pointing in the direction of Stormy's room.

"But…." Her mother gave Stormy a cold stare. "Ok" Stormy bowed her head and left for her room.

" Now, I got a call from your principal." She said staring down at her to daughters. "Where do you get off using your powers like that?"

"But mom." Darcy tried to explain but her mother just put a hand up to silence her daughter.

"I wasn't talking to you Darcy." Her mother said coldly

"Well mom…." Icy started. "Darcy was in trouble and….."

"AND?" Their mother was now yelling.

"An… and." tears were swelling in Icy eyes. "And I lost control." She finally admitted it. She had lost control of her sweet, innocent personality.

"You did what?" She slapped Icy across the face. "Witches don't LOOSE control."

"Mom it wasn't her fault." Darcy was trying to help Icy off the floor.

"How is that?" She asked coldly

"Some kids were beating me up… and I couldn't take them on... I'm sorry…" Darcy tried not to cry but the tears just fell out of her eyes.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Witches NEVER say they are sorry, and the NEVER admit that were not strong enough to beat somebody. Do you understand?" She left the house again to go back to what ever it was that she was doing.

Stormy had heard every thing. She didn't really go back to her room but just hid around the corner. She came out now knowing that with her mother gone it was safe to return to her sisters side.

"You ok Icy?" Stormy asked looking at Icy's bright red cheek.

"Yea I am." It wasn't the first time this has happened to Icy? She was constantly getting hit for something she did 'wrong'.

"I feel so bad." Darcy said trough her tears. She slumped down onto the floor, and bowed her head allowing tears to fall onto the floor.

"It's ok, Darce." Icy put her hands on her sister's shoulder and wiped a tear from Darcy's pale cheek.

What happened yesterday, Stormy wondered to herself, There is something they're not telling me. "Is there something your not telling me about yesterday." Stormy for once sounded mature and well spoken.

"Why would you think that." The brunette said sitting up.

"Well because… It just seems that you guys are keeping something from me."

"We're…." Darcy stopped feeling Icy's hand on her shoulder again.

"We aren't telling you everything that happened yesterday." Ice gazed out of the window in order to avoid Darcy and Stormy starring at her.

"What aren't you telling me." Stormy asked getting up and blocking Icy's view of the window.

"It's not just you I've kept this from." She looked over to Darcy. "Darcy… yesterday when I was… you know, It felt….. Good. I liked freezing them… seeing…. their helpless faces. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might not want to talk or to have anything to do with me.

"Icy that's silly. We love you. Your our sister." Darcy said hugging her older sibling.

"But… my powers what I felt doesn't that concern you at all?" She asked pulling Darcy off of her.

"Should it?" She asked in return.

"I'm not sure. What if I can't control my powers. What if every time I get angry or upset… I…. just loose it?" Feeling her still red cheek. "What if I'm just like mom?" Icy ran to her room trying to escape what happened yesterday.

"Should we follow her?" Stormy asked finally able to get a word out, but Darcy was already at the door of Icy's room. "Hey wait up." She said running after her older sister.

"Icy, you could never be like mom." Darcy said sitting at the foot of Icy's bed.

"Why is that?" She snapped at her sister.

"Because I know that you could never be cruel or cold hearted." The dark witch said while looking around the room.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked burying her head into her pink silk pillow.

"Because you saved me." Darcy said heading for the door.

"Wait" Icy said suddenly

"Yes?" Darcy said stepping back into the room.

"…I love you too. And I'm glad that everything will be ok." She was still unsure about her powers, but one thing she was sure of. As long as she had Darcy and Stormy's love she would never be like her mother, and with that information safely tucked away she finally fell asleep. 


End file.
